Nizzle and Zorp
This article is about the character. For the game, see here. For the series, see here. Nizzle= for Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Nizzle is the gray fellow on the bottom. |age=11 |birth=June 12, 2005 |zodiac=Gemini |gender=Male |species=??? |town=Bionia |align=Good |status=Alive |class=Adventurer |weapon=Electrokinesis, Drill, Time Rod |element=Electricity |abilities= Durable body |vulnerable=Various methods of attack |nationality= |ethnicity= |height= |weight= |first_appearance=Nizzle and Zorp |latest_appearance= |affiliation= |relations=Zorp (adoptive brother) Zelly (adoptive mother) Zento (adoptive father) Zargo (adoptive brother) |aliases=Nizz Nizzorp (with Zorp) |voice= }} |-| Zorp= for Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Zorp is the blue creature on the top. |age=12 |birth=October 24, 2003 |zodiac=Scorpio |gender=Male |species=Zorlorp |town=Bionia |align=Good |status=Alive |class=Adventurer |weapon=Cosmokinesis, Skin, Drill, Time Rod |element=Electricity |abilities= Controllable poisonous skin |vulnerable=Various methods of attack |nationality= |ethnicity= |height= |weight= |first_appearance=Nizzle and Zorp |latest_appearance= |affiliation= |relations=Nizzle (adoptive brother) Zelly (mother) Zento (father) Zargo (brother) |aliases=Nizzorp (with Nizzle) |voice= }} Backstory Several years ago, in a planet named Bionia, various species lived together in tranquility. Nizzle, who was a homeless orphan, lived on the streets, begging and stealing from various citizens for resources. One day, Nizzle, who was masked to prevent himself from being kidnapped, stole from a local market, being chased down by the police. He escaped, but nearly got ran over by a car, although a strange blue creature saved him. The strange creature, named Zargo (member of the Zorlorp species), was out for a stroll when he noticed Nizzle in trouble. He immediately went to his rescue, nearly risking his life to save the young fellow. Zargo's family, which consisted of Zorp (his younger brother), Zelly (his mother), and Zento (his father), decided to take Nizzle in, and him and Zorp soon became best friends. Nizzle and Zorp often went on adventures throughout the many ruins, jungles, and mysterious locations nearby their city; they knew of the danger, but Zorp revealed his ability of Cosmokinesis, which was potentially devastating but equally powerful. Nizzle himself was once bit by an Electroxite; an unusual, rare creature whose bites had a small chance of giving control over electricity to their victim. And that was exactly what happened to Nizzle. Nizzle then found a drill which they used often; he used this drill to find an ancient, sacred artifact known as the Time Rod, which had the ability to travel to any time in the universe. Nizzle and Zorp, being the mischievous duo they are, often misused their powers and Time Rod. They got it locked away for about 2 years, due to them needing time to mature and realizing what danger there is in messing with time. They eventually got it back, however. They then continued to adventure, finding more artifacts along their journeys. Personality Nizzle Nizzle is a rather hard-to-describe individual. On the outside, he's a pessimistic, lazy, and introverted person; however, if you really get to know him, he can be kindhearted and loyal to you. Nizzle has great street smarts; he has great reaction and is fairly creative, so he tends to get himself and company out of any difficult situations they are stuck in. Zorp Zorp is a...unique case. He's very unusual; his sentences are almost barely understandable, and he speaks about the weirdest things on the planet, without staying on-topic at any time of the day. He's very talkative as well, which can be a problem a lot of the time. He is extremely impetuous to add to this, which makes him come off as insensitive, hurting others. He is also known to be very forgetful, and generally lazy as well. Appearance Nizzle Nizzle is the bottom creature. Nizzle is a gray creature with a usually-worried look on his face and green eyes. Despite his generally large (and more recently, circular) body, he has short arms and legs. His mouth is recently shown to be jagged, although it was previously in a natural shape. Recently, his head is also flat. Zorp Zorp is the top creature. Zorp looks very unusual; his head consists of two long stalks containing his eyelids on them, with his eyelids being short but relatively long. He also has a quite large mouth on his face, with nothing else. His lower body consists of a fish-like tail, with the connection to his body being somewhat long. He also has two arms under his head. He is quite shiny for an unknown reason, and is often damp when touched. Likes Nizzle *Silence *Video Games *Programming *Sleep *Peace Zorp *Video Games *Exploration *Nature *Animals Dislikes Nizzle *Heat *Exercise Zorp *Boredom *Rap Music Relationships Each Other Amy Jackson Nizzle Amy and Nizzle are pretty much friends; they don't interact often but they seem to like speaking when they end up doing so. Zorp Amy is seemingly disturbed by Zorp; this is likely due to Zorp's erratic personality and lack of a serious attitude, even when necessary. He also managed to almost crush Amy with a moon. Zorp finds Amy really cool, however. Trivia *Originally, Zorp was going to have pyrokinesis, and Nizzle was going to have cryokinesis. However, this was later scrapped. *Nizzle was originally planned to speak with a surfer accent. Gallery Nizzle and Zorp.png|A sprite-esque artwork of Nizzle and Zorp by . This was the first artwork of the duo. Nizzorp.png|A sprite of the duo by . Nizzle_and_Zorp_by_Nano.png|Nizzle and Zorp by . Nizzleandzorpheartache.png|Nizzle and Zorp in Fantendo - Heartache, by . Nizzle_and_Zorp_Truck.png|The duo by . Nizzle_&_Zorp_by_WereWaffle.png|The duo by . Nizzle_Zorp_Ham.png|An adorable art of the two by . Ams_request9.png|Nizzle by . He looks unusually happy without Zorp riding on his back... Collaterale1's Nizzle and Zorp.png|Nizzle and Zorp by . Nizzle & Zorp Pen Sketch by WereWaffle.jpg|Another artwork of the duo by . NizzorpPyro.png|Nizzle and Zorp by . Nizzle & Zorp Community Draw Inferno.png|Nizzle and Zorp hiding in a costume by . AgentNizzleZorp.png|Nizzle and Zorp sprite by . FPFNizzleAndZorp.png|Nizzle and Zorp by . Nizzorpbigsroo.png|Another Nizzle and Zorp sprite by NizzorpFuzz.png|Nizzle and Zorp by . NizzleZorpsketch_ziegs.png|A sketch of the duo by . Zorpleandnizz.png|Nizzle and Zorp by . Category:Characters Category:Nizzle and Zorp Category:KinglerMaster's Creations Category:Disney vs. Fantendo: A Collision of Worlds! Roster Category:Original Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory